(1) Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of automotive accessories, more particularly to devices measuring engine efficiency and performance.
(2) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Automobiles and other motor vehicles contain a number of guages and indicators which serve to keep the operator informed of the operating condition of the vehicle. Standard cars have fairly rudimentary indicators, for example, of speed, engine temperature, oil pressure and electrical system operation. Drivers with more interest in the details of operation of their vehicles can equip their vehicles with tachometers, oil pressure guages, ammeters and the like. Recent increases in the price of automobile fuels have resulted in a heightened interest in fuel consumption economy. As a result of this interest, literature in the area of fuel consumption rate meters has increased. In particular, one recent article (Electronic Design News (Jan. 20, 1976) 61) describes a device which electronically divides the outputs of a commercially available vehicle velocity meter and a commercially available flow rate meter to produce an indication of distance of travel per unit of fuel consumption (i.e. miles per gallon). The inventive device to be described below is a direct reading and self calibrated measurer of this quality.